


Malas palabras

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Humor, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Un pequeño Menma cuyo lenguaje es influenciado por cierto rubio a espaldas de Sasuke. ¿Qué habrá aprendido del Dobe?





	Malas palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fanfic es mío.
> 
> Contiene mención de mpreg (sigo sin encontrar esa etiqueta en las opciones)

ONE SHOT

 

_La cuarta Gran guerra shinobi había finalizado dándole la victoria a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes consiguieron sellar exitosamente a la diosa conejo, Kaguya. Juntos liberaron a todo el mundo del tsukyomi infinito que los mantenía presos en las ilusiones de sus mundos perfectos. Con la paz reinando en el mundo los dos héroes de la guerra finalmente podían sentirse tranquilos y dedicar tiempo a sus propias vidas personales. En especial, podrían ponerle atención a aquella parte descuidada sentimentalmente: su vida amorosa. Cada uno por su parte consiguió una buena mujer con la cual compartir su vida, habían formado sus respectivas familias que continuarían los legados de sus clanes. Nada podía ser más perfecto que casarse con las chicas cuyo afecto siempre les perteneció. De esas uniones nacieron los niños que conformarían la siguiente generación de ninjas…_

―¡Chidori Nagashi! ―gritó Sasuke dándole una fuerte descarga al rubio sacándolo de aquel genjutsu en el que fue atrapado sin darse cuenta. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que aún continuaban luchando contra Kaguya en una de sus dimensiones.

―¡Maldita sea, Teme! ―protestó el rubio sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo―. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ―cuestionó enojado.

―Estabas dentro del genjutsu, Usuratonkachi ―respondió Uchiha mientras veía frente a ellos a Kaguya mirándolos con odio.

―¿Entonces aun no la vencemos? ―interrogó a su compañero mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro de alivio―. Gracias al cielo, porque tuve una horrenda pesadilla en la que mi vida era más miserable que cuando estaba marginado en la aldea ―comentó mientras daba saltos mortales hacia atrás a la par de Sasuke evitando que Kaguya lo atrape.

―¿También estabas casado y con hijos? ―preguntó el moreno esquivando y bloqueando los ataques de Kaguya.

―Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? ―quiso saber el de ojos azules mientras creaba clones para defender a Sasuke.

―Suposiciones ―fue la corta respuesta que dio regresando toda su atención a la batalla que libraba.

 

_“Ni loco le digo que me vi casado con Sakura y teniendo una hija de ella”._

 

La batalla contra Kaguya siguió a través de las diferentes dimensiones, hasta que finalmente en la última, el equipo siete logró un ataque en conjunto capaz de sellarla. Con gran orgullo Hatake vio a sus alumnos en un magnifico ataque combinado capaz de vencer a tan poderoso enemigo. Una vez que el genjutsu se rompió por completo, dejó en libertad a todas a todas sus víctimas, ahora sí, libres. Sin embargo, la lucha no terminó allí y Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a su mejor amigo, ya que éste se oponía a los métodos pacifistas bajo los cuales quería guiar al mundo hacia la paz verdadera. Para su fortuna logró hacerlo entrar en razón, a costa de su brazo, pero con tal de salvar a Uchiha todo sacrificio era insignificante.

Luego de su derrota en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke había pensado en irse de Konoha para emprender un viaje de expiación por sus pecados. Aunque sobre su cabeza pesara el “título” de criminal clase S, se le permitió deambular con libertad gracias a la intervención del héroe Uzumaki Naruto. El dueño del rinnegan lo apreciaba sinceramente, mas no estaba dispuesto a permanecer en aquel lugar, cuya corrupción no se limpiaba. Por dicha razón se despidió de Kakashi y de Sakura, dispuesto a perderse por los caminos errantes en completa soledad. Empero, el rubio lo alcanzó en mitad de su camino interrumpiendo su paso antes de siquiera dejar de ver la enorme puerta de la entrada de Konoha.

―¿Qué crees que haces, Dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke al verse abordado antes de lograr irse.

―¿No es obvio? ―cuestionó el blondo con una enorme sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera de su nuca.

―Vienes a detenerme ―respondió seguro mientras adoptaba una posición de pelea―. Tengo el permiso de Kakashi para largarme. No estoy siendo un traidor de nuevo ―explicó sin cambiar su expresión seria y a la defensiva.

―No es eso ―negó Naruto con su cabeza dándose la vuelta para mostrarle su mochila de viaje colgada a su espalda―. Yo vine para ir contigo ttebayo ―exclamó dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la aldea.

―¡¿Estás loco?! ―interrogó Sasuke sujetando la mochila del de ojos azules para jalarlo hacia atrás, frenando su marcha.

―Quizás, Teme ―contestó el jinchuriki recuperando el equilibrio para mirarlo de frente―, pero no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo.

―Naruto ―llamó pidiendo paciencia internamente―. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?

―Porque eres mi… ―comenzó a responder Uzumaki siendo rápidamente interrumpido por un enojado Sasuke.

―Dilo de nuevo y te asesino con mi chidori aquí mismo ―advirtió con el Sharingan resplandeciendo en el ojo contrario al que tenía activado el rinnegan de forma permanente.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres mi amigo? ―preguntó Naruto mostrando gran diversión en su rostro mientras reía por lo bajo―Lo eres… ―dijo el rubio mas al verlo preparándose para hacerle un chidori tal y como prometió se apresuró a aclarar―. Eres mi amigo, pero también eres la persona más importante para mí.

―Ya me lo has dicho antes, Usuratonkachi ―le recordó con el ceño fruncido y sus armas a la mano, listas para descuartizar a su impertinente amigo.

―Te amo ―declaró con un leve carmín en sus mejillas intentando no mostrar lo nervioso que realmente estaba por dentro.

―Eso tam… ―iba a repetir el azabache por reflejo, ya que siempre recibía el mismo discurso de parte del rubio y esta vez creyó que sería como todas las anteriores―. Espera ¿qué dijiste? ―quiso cerciorarse de no haber escuchado mal o quizás aun estaba atrapado en un genjutsu de Kaguya.

―Qué te amo ―repitió Naruto acercándose al moreno para sujetar sus manos y hacerlo deshacer su postura de pelea con suavidad. Guio la pálida mano hacia su pecho haciendo que Sasuke sintiera el desenfrenado latir de su corazón―. Durante mucho tiempo me costó aceptar mis sentimientos, pero tú quieres irte de la aldea y no te dejaré hacerlo solo ―declaró entrelazando su azul mirar con el ónix.

―Te tardaste, idiota ―dijo Uchiha sonriendo suavemente negándose a agregar alguna palabra más.

―¿Es todo lo que dirás? ―preguntó el rubio impaciente, como de costumbre. Él quería una respuesta clara, fuerte y concisa.

―Dobe ―habló nuevamente Sasuke mientras liberaba su mano del agarre del rubio y dirigía su única extremidad superior a la nuca de Naruto obligándolo a juntar sus frentes―. También eres mi amigo y la persona que fue capaz de permanecer cerca de mi corazón, cuando todos, incluyéndome, creíamos que no había salvación ―declaró dejándole un casto beso en los labios dejando únicamente sus frentes unidas―. Te merecías un castigo peor por haberme hecho esperar tanto para tener una confesión como se debe ―reprochó el moreno frunciendo levemente los labios.

―Lo siento, pero como dicen la tercera es la vencida ―comentó Naruto riendo para ocultar un poco la alegría y pena que sentía en ese momento.

Ambos sonrieron como sólo ellos podían y caminaron juntos hacia un rumbo incierto. Ninguno de ellos sabía cuando volverían a pisar la aldea, empero estaban más felices de ir juntos a un viaje donde nadie los molestaría. Mientras estuvieran juntos, lo demás perdía significado. Ser Hokage era sólo un medio de reconocimiento, mas desde su batalla contra Nagato, el rubio se había fijado buscar la paz. Estar atrapado en los límites de la aldea de la hoja le impediría alcanzar la sabiduría para llevar a cabo esa meta. Además, le daba realmente igual donde fuera a parar mientras Sasuke estuviera a su lado. Durante su viaje de expiación podría ayudar a las personas que tuviera al alcance, de esa manera le sacaría provecho a ese viaje.

El tiempo le dio la razón a Uzumaki, quien supo lo acertado de la elección que había tomado cuando lograron ayudar a muchas personas en el camino; aquellos niños que habían quedado huérfanos o personas que perdieron todo en la guerra. Esas personas olvidadas por las grandes naciones ninjas estuvieron sufriendo de carencias que con trabajo y esfuerzo lograron superar. Era tal y como dijo Nagato tiempo atrás, en nombre de la paz se libraban batallas en las cuales había las víctimas del fuego cruzado. Lo peor era ver con sus propios ojos a las personas intentando sobrevivir a las secuelas de la guerra, siendo rotundamente ignorados por los causantes. Puesto que, los kages procuraban resguardar a los habitantes de sus aldeas, dejando a su suerte a los demás.

Sin embargo, la mejor parte del viaje fue poder encontrar algunas pistas acerca del clan Uzumaki, incluyendo jutsus en algunos pocos pergaminos que se conservaron en las ruinas del país del Remolino. Hasta el momento Naruto no había indagado mucho respecto a los clanes de los cuales descendía. Empero, haberse encontrado con ello de casualidad fue sin dudas una grata sorpresa y más cuando les dio la posibilidad de cumplir cierto deseo. El rubio al ver de qué trataba el pergamino no dudo ni un minuto en proponerle a su pareja “practicarlo”. Aunque Uchiha puso bastantes “pero” a la alocada propuesta de su rubio, terminó cediendo por cansancio, debido a la terquedad de su amado.

De ello habían pasado dos años, casi sin darse cuenta. Entre tantos viajes realizados por Naruto y Sasuke finalmente se cansaron de vagar y regresaron a Konoha. Sus amigos se alegraron mucho de verlos volver luego de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de ellos. Además de que por lo que dijeron los implicados querían sentar cabeza definitivamente. ¿La razón? Para sorpresa de todos, habían llegado con un bebé en brazos, un mini Naruto de cabellos oscuros de nombre Menma. Ellos querían darle un lugar seguro y estable a su hijo durante la niñez y la educación ninja de la academia. Si bien, ellos mismos podían enseñarle diversas técnicas, de no asistir a la escuela no podría socializar con niños de su edad. Uzumaki dejó muy claro que no quería ver a su hijo convertido en un “Sai”, si el ex anbu se torno tan raro por crecer lejos de todos, evitaría eso a toda costa.

Al encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros se sorprendieron de que ellos también hubieran formado sus propias familias. Hinata y Kiba se habían casado al igual que Lee y Sakura. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido organizaron una salida al Ichiraku ramen con el objetivo de ponerse al día con la vida de los demás. Habrían invitado a los demás ninjas de su generación de no ser porque por el momento no se hallaban disponibles. Aun así, una salida a comer les sentaría bien a todos ellos. Las tres parejas asistieron en compañía de sus respectivos bebés de no más de un año de vida.

Eso entusiasmo a Naruto, quien ya imaginaba a su pequeño Menma haciéndose amigo de los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros. Para su fortuna a sus compañeros también les hacía ilusión que sus hijos fueran amigos del hijo de Naruto y Sasuke, pero tenían curiosidad por el pequeño. ¿Cómo hicieron para conseguir un bebé tan similar a Naruto? ¿O acaso el jinchuriki fue capaz de acostarse con una mujer? De sólo pensar que le había sido infiel a Sasuke, Haruno se enojó con el rubio, mas pronto obtuvieron una respuesta que no esperaban. Su bebé causó gran sorpresa para todos y, de hecho, todos creían que ese bebé era algún huérfano que decidieron adoptar. Sin embargo, su estupefacción no hizo más que crecer cuando descubrieron que ellos lo tuvieron “naturalmente”.

―Verán nuestro hijo fue posible gracias a algo que descubrimos mientras viajábamos ttebayo ―comentó Naruto a sus amigos listo para darles una breve explicación de que tuvieran un hijo.

 

_Luego de meses viajando, Naruto y Sasuke encontraron las ruinas del país del Remolino. Poco quedaba de aquel clan cuya información era prácticamente nula. Encontraron pocas cosas, entre ellas pergaminos corroídos por el paso del tiempo, pero nada demasiado significativo. Era tal y como le dijo Kushina a su hijo, el país había sido asolado por la destrucción. Los pocos supervivientes se habían dispersado por el mundo y otros ni siquiera sabían que eran del clan Uzumaki. Tal y como era el caso de Karin y pensando en ella, Sasuke recordó que Orochimaru afirmó haber estudiado dicho clan tiempo atrás. Pese a todas las protestas hechas por el blondo fueron a consultar con él acerca de todo lo que supiera sobre el clan Uzumaki. Las primeras técnicas que les reveló fueron comunes, el chakra especial que poseían, empero la última revelación fue demasiado particular._

_―¿Puedo hacer un jutsu así? ―cuestionó emocionado el de ojos azules mientras Sasuke ponía los ojos en blanco ante lo oído._

_―Ni se te ocurra, Dobe ―advirtió el azabache mirándolo con advertencia._

_―¿Quieres restaurar tu clan o no? ―preguntó Naruto con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro al notar como su pareja chasqueaba la lengua sumamente enojado._

_―¿Por qué no te haces tú el jutsu y yo te embarazo? ―inquirió el azabache mirándolo con reproche._

_―Qué espléndida idea, Teme ―exclamó lleno de ironía haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos―. La mejor parte es que tendrás que hacerte cargo de todos mis antojos y caprichos ttebayo._

_―Hazme el estúpido jutsu ―cedió al no querer imaginarse cumpliendo cada una de las peticiones del escandaloso Dobe._

_―¿Ves que era mejor así? ―preguntó mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_Dos meses de embarazo después Naruto se arrepentía un poco de haber convencido a su Sasuke de dejarse embarazar. Si ya de por sí el dueño del Sharingan era arisco, perfeccionista y exigente, en estado era mil veces peor. Momentos en los que pedía comidas que ni siquiera existían, noches en vela por ir en busca de sus antojos, regaños por respirar demasiado alto. ¡Nada tenía tranquilo a ese bastardo! Si hubiera sabido que aquel moreno sacaría ventaja de su estado para esclavizarlo no hubiera puesto su negativa a ser el que llevara al bebé durante nueve meses. O sea, él llevaba a Kurama, una rana, el espíritu de su mamá y el de su papá dentro, un inquilino más no haría mucha diferencia ¿cierto? Su cuerpo parecía un hotel en el que cualquiera se metía. ¡Incluso Sasuke se le metió! De él no podía quejarse demasiado, ya que había entrado en ambos sentidos y una de esas formas fue muy placentera._

_―Tenías razón, Usuratonkachi ―afirmó Sasuke mirándolo con su sonrisa de lado―. Estar embarazado no es tan malo ―concedió mientras comía su helado con ramen en la cama en mitad de la madrugada._

_―¿Para qué hablé? ―se preguntó a sí mismo el blondo._

_―Nuestro hijo no tolera retrasos así que apúrate que queremos más comida ―ordenó el de ojos oscuros señalando los platos vacíos a su alrededor._

_―A la siguiente yo mismo me embarazaré de ti ttebayo ―afirmó mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio colocándose sus zapatos y abrigo para ir en busca de más comida._

_Luego de meses de esfuerzos y cuidados finalmente consiguieron tener a su hijo en brazos. Gracias a que Orochimaru se encargó de la cesárea, Menma llegó al mundo, siendo la alegría de sus padres. Ambos miraban con felicidad y orgullo al bebé recién nacido y se propusieron criarlo con todo el amor que ellos no tuvieron de niños. No querían hacerlo pasar los mismos malos ratos y experiencias dolorosas que les tocó afrontar a ellos. Así que se instalaron en un pequeño poblado, un lugar donde no había ninjas, resultándoles familiar en ese aspecto al país de las olas. Allí pudieron descansar por largo tiempo sin ser molestados por nadie. Tiempos de paz, ausencia de ninjas y toda la atención y estabilidad que deseaban puesta en su bebé. Estaban decididos a ser buenos padres._

_―Menma, di mamá ―pidió Naruto señalando a Sasuke, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño._

_―Dobe ―regañó el moreno jalando su cabello―. No le enseñes esas cosas al bebé. Sigo siendo hombre, así que debe llamarme “papá” ―corrigió serio._

_―Pero sonaría más lindo si te dice “mami” ―replicó Uzumaki haciéndole cosquillas al menor._

_―Dirá papá, ¿oíste, idiota? ―interrogó Uchiha regresando su atención al bebé para seguir enseñándole a hablar._

_Cada día luego de hacerse cargo de algunos trabajos menores, la pareja se dedicaba a enseñarle palabras a Menma. Ellos se ganaban el pan por medio de trabajos temporales que realizaban dentro del poblado, turnándose para trabajar y cuidar del infante. Sin embargo, en las tardes y noches se sentaban con su hijo a jugar o mostrarle cosas nuevas. Y fue justamente una de esas noches en las que estaban los tres en la misma cama que Menma dijo por fin su primera palabra._

_―Do… ―dijo el bebé captando de inmediato la atención del jinchuriki, quien llamó a su pareja para no perderse tan importante momento._

_―Su primera palabra ―susurraron ellos con sus miradas fijas en el pequeño moreno, quien balbuceaba cosas inentendibles._

_―Dobe ―dijo Menma finalmente entre risas estirando su manito hacia Naruto._

_―¡Teme! ―gritó Uzumaki mirando de mala manera al otro―. Por tu culpa su primera palaba es “Dobe”._

_―No es mi culpa ―se defendió Sasuke sonriendo a su hijo mientras lo alzaba en brazos―. Bien hecho, Menma ―susurró el moreno obteniendo por respuesta varias veces la palabra “Dobe” repetida constantemente por su hijo._

_―Bastardo, no podemos dejar que nuestro hijo sea un malhablado ―regañó el rubio cruzándose de brazos ofendido por no recibir un “papá” sino un “Dobe” de parte de su bebé. Suficiente tenía con que Sasuke se lo dijera a cada momento―. Así que propongo que quede prohibido enseñarle a decir groserías._

 

Era de esperarse que una de las primeras palabras de Menma fuera un insulto, considerando quienes eran sus ejemplos que seguir. Aquella anécdota causó gracia entre los compañeros de Naruto y Sasuke y fue la primera de muchas que le seguirían. No es que el poblado en el que vivían anteriormente tuviera algo de malo, pero Uzumaki aun deseaba ser Hokage y llevar a cabo ciertas políticas para brindar ayuda humanitaria a ciertos poblados y ciudades afectados gravemente por la guerra. Por lo cual, luego de volver a Konoha se instalaron en un cómodo hogar para criar a su pequeño Menma. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado cuatro años desde su regreso a la aldea.

Ahora vivían tranquilos en convivencia el matrimonio de Naruto y Sasuke con la compañía de su único hijo. El menor, era en ocasiones muy suspicaz y en otras demasiado ingenuo como su rubio padre. Y esa ingenuidad, fue el inicio de los problemas del jinchuriki de Kurama, cuando a Naruto se le habían caído los tomates de Sasuke. Los cuales se estrellaron en el suelo quedando arruinados. Sabiendo que eso le costaría un fuerte regaño o una pelea no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta.

―¡ ** _Verga!_** ―gritó con enojo aprovechando que estaba solo o al menos eso creía.

―Papá, ¿qué es verga? ―preguntó inocentemente Menma, su hijo de cinco años

―Es como le digo a la comida favorita de tu papi ―respondió nervioso, ya que si Sasuke se enteraba que dijo groserías delante de su hijo terminaría en el sofá.

―Oh ―exclamó su hijo sin comentar nada al respecto.

Dado que, Menma no dijo nada más sobre aquello, su padre respiró aliviado. Si comenzaba a preguntar demás o tener dudas, Sasuke no tardaría en averiguar que por su culpa su hijo aprendió una grosería. La molestia de Uchiha si se enteraba quemaría con la intensidad de un Amaterasu, debido a que fue él mismo quien prohibió decir groserías delante de su hijo. Enterarse que él mismo faltó a su palabra sería sinónimo de darle pie a Uchiha de cobrárselas. Y a ese bastardo le encantaba la venganza. Pensando en eso último, tendría que conseguir reemplazar los dichosos tomates o estaría doblemente muerto.

En la tarde, luego del regreso del Uchiha de su misión, toda la familia fue de compras al supermercado. Sasuke fue con Menma por su lado y Naruto a buscar algunas verduras para compensar los tomates que arruinó anteriormente. Al Uchiha se le ocurrió pedirle a su hijo que le recordara a Naruto que eligiera bien los tomates. Su hijo muy obediente fue donde su rubio padre para cumplir con lo pedido por su papi.

―Dice papi que no te olvides que le gusta la verga grande y bien jugosa ―dijo sonriendo Menma―. Qué tú siempre le das una chiquita y casi podrida.

―¡Menma! ―llamó Naruto escandalizado ante lo que dijo su hijo, ya que las personas a su alrededor le miraban raro.

―¿Qué pasa, papá? ―preguntó el menor sin entender―. Si no te apuras Orochimaru te va a ganar porque a papi le gusta más la verga que él le da.

―¡¿Qué le gusta qué?! ―preguntó dejando a su hijo un momento para ir donde su esposo―. ¡¿Cómo que te gusta más la verga de Orochimaru?! Claro como ese tipo alarga su cuello y lengua seguro también se alarga otras cosas.

―Chidori.

Menma miraba todo sin entender porque su padre se enojó de que a Sasuke le gustaran más los tomates que Orochimaru le llevaba de regalo. Y eso que aún no veía la reacción de Sasuke cuando se enterara que Menma le decía “verga” a sus amados tomates por enseñanza del Dobe. Toda la familia fue echada a patadas del supermercado por sus peleas, estaban comenzando a usar el rasengan y el chidori destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Con malhumor por no poder conseguir su comida, los tres abandonaron ese negocio para buscar otro dónde abastecerse. Por precaución, prefirieron terminar de hacer sus compras por separado. Sasuke por su lado y su pareja e hijo por el otro.

Uzumaki se encargó de ir a comprar las verduras junto a su hijo, usándolo de excusa para ir en busca de los tomates. En los puestos de frutas y verduras se detuvo un tiempo especialmente largo pensando en que fruta sería un postre saludable para su hijo. Le daría dulces si de él dependiera, mas su querida pareja insistía en lo poco saludable que era esa conducta, por lo que tenía la misión de encontrar alguna fruta. Era una oportunidad de darle algo delicioso a su hijo también, así tendría contentos a sus dos amargados.

―¿Busca alguna fruta en particular? ―preguntó el **_velludo_** señor dueño del puesto.

―Alguna que sea deliciosa ―respondió Naruto sin ninguna en particular en mente.

―Todas las frutas en mi puesto son exquisitas bien maduras y jugosas ―respondió el hombre pasando su mano por sobre la variedad que tenía en exhibición―. Como este delicioso **_aguacate_** ―afirmó tomando uno dándoselo en la mano como muestra gratuita.

―Sabe muy bien ―admitió el rubio luego de darle un par de mordidas―. ¿Cuánto cuesta? ―preguntó queriendo comprar ese.

―Aquí está el precio ―respondió el hombre señalando un cartel con el precio de los aguacates.

―¡Esto es un robo! ―exclamó Naruto enojado al ver el precio exorbitante de una simple fruta. ¡Para eso mejor le compraba dulces a su hijo!

―Es un precio justo ―contradijo el vendedor mostrándose ofendido por el reclamo hecho.

―Su puta fruta no vale tanto ―insultó el rubio tomando la mano de Menma para alejarse del puesto.

El jinchuriki estaba fastidiado de no encontrar donde comprar los benditos tomates y ahora ni siquiera podía darle una fruta a Menma para que comiera durante el camino. Quería arrancarse el cabello hasta quedarse calvo, la frustración era mucha ese día. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en su contra. Cada cosa que intentaba hacer le resultaba mal, pero ya nada podía ser peor, o eso creyó. En la calle por la cual caminaba vio que venía Sasuke con sus compras realizadas, siendo acompañado, o mejor dicho acosado, por Sai. El anbu de la falsa sonrisa al percatarse de ellos de inmediato se acercó saludando alegremente.

―Hola, Menma-chan ―saludó Sai agachándose a la altura del menor―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien, tío Sai ―correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo les fue con las compras? ―cuestionó el pintor curioso.

―Ahí no nos fue muy bien tteba ―respondió Menma mientras miraba a su papi Sasuke, quien estaba observando con regaño a Naruto.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Sai al ver al niño poniendo una carita triste.

―Es que primero papá Dobe se enojó porque a mi papi Sasuke le gustan más las vergas de otros que la suya, pero es culpa de él porque siempre la tiene floja y fea ―explicó Menma mostrando mucha seriedad en su rostro contrastando con su tierno pucherito―. Y luego papá Dobe quiso comprar unas putas que le gustaron porque estaban maduras y ricas, pero no pudo porque estaban muy caras. Mi papá Dobe ahora está triste porque se quedó sin putas y mi papi Sasuke no tiene la verga que quiere. Se van a volver a pelear ―dijo Menma bajando un poco la cabeza.

―Ya veo ―dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlona―, pero te aseguró que a tu papi bastardo le gusta la verga de tu otro padre o tú no existirías.

―Naruto ―llamó Sasuke luego de oír la forma de hablar de su hijo y sobre todo lo que dijo.

―No puedes dejar huérfano a Menma ―dijo deprisa Naruto mientras tomaba distancia rápidamente.

―¡¿Quién mierdas fue el que dijo que no dijéramos groserías delante de nuestro hijo?! ―cuestionó juntando chakra en su única mano.

Un resplandor de celeste junto a un fuerte estruendo resonó por el lugar, junto a los rumores de los “gustos peculiares” de la pareja Uzumaki-Uchiha. Por su parte, Menma sólo miraba entretenido como sus dos padres peleaban.

 

OWARI


End file.
